1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to vibrating furniture. More specifically, the invention relates to such vibrating furniture wherein a major aspect of construction thereof resides in a containment of particle material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various furniture constructed of a flexible enclosure filled with fluent particle material are known in the art. These are generally referred to as bean bag furniture. It is known to construct chairs, loungers and beds utilizing such constructions.
Various furniture constructed wherein vibration is imparted to a user resting on the furniture are known in the art. It is known to construct chairs, loungers and beds utilizing such constructions.
Various furniture constructed wherein audible reception of musical compositions may be appreciated by a user resting on the furniture are known in the art. It is known to construct chairs, loungers and beds utilizing such constructions.
Your applicant is unaware of the use of furniture constructed of flexible enclosures filled with particle material wherein vibration is imparted to the user resting on the furniture. Your applicant also is unaware of the use of furniture constructed of flexible enclosures filled with particle material wherein audible reception of musical compositions may be appreciated by a user resting on the furniture.
Various attempts have been made to provide for a vibratory experience wherein the user has a comfortable resting surface. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. Typically, these attempts have relied upon large sections of compressible material, such as foam rubber, contained within a cushions having a clearly definable shape. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a truly pliant resting surface which affords excellent contour conforming properties while allowing the fullest dispersal of the vibration being produced. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.